Oregon Astray
"Oregon Astray" is the first segment of the second episode of Season 2 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It aired on September 9, 1996, along with "New Guinea Pig". Plot While Timon taking a nap, a tree suddenly falls on him. Pumbaa comes and tells Timon that he cut down a tree just like a beaver does. Timon gets out of the tree and asks Pumbaa why he did so, to which the warthog replies that he learned a new philosophy: Makuta Hamaka, which means "work really hard". When Timon hears the definition of the philosophy, he has a feeling that Pumbaa got them a job, which he did, much to the meerkat's dismay. Pumbaa takes Timon to a dam building. A beaver comes out of the dam and goes to Timon. The beaver introduces himself as Boss Beaver. Pumbaa tells Timon that Boss Beaver taught him all about Makuta Hamaka. Boss Beaver gives Timon and Pumbaa a job of cutting down trees to build a new dam, and thus he puts white construction hats and buck teeth on the duo. Timon and Pumbaa are now where there are lots of trees. Timon sees that Boss Beaver is nowhere in sight and suggests that he and Pumbaa take an early lunch hour and then run away and never come back. Pumbaa doesn't accept Timon's suggestion and says he would rather work real hard. Timon tells Pumbaa that they will only work for one day, believing that it should be enough to prove how backwards the philosophy Makuta Hamaka is. Timon and Pumbaa start cutting down trees, with Timon repeatedly getting injured by every single tree they cut. After the work, Pumbaa realizes that Timon was right about working. Timon, in a wheelchair with a big lump on his head, suggests that the two take an extended lunch hour. Boss Beaver stops them and gives the two money. When Timon realizes that people get paid after they work, the meerkat becomes a workaholic as he knows he will get rich within' days. He therefore cancels the extended lunch hour he was about to have with his friend and starts cutting down more trees, much to Pumbaa's annoyance. The next day, Pumbaa finds Timon, saying that he's been looking for him all morning. Timon tells Pumbaa that he woke up early to cut down more trees and kept them organized and that he polished Boss Beaver's shoes. Boss Beaver shows up with his new shoes and thanks Timon for all the work he's done. The beaver then gives Timon a yellow construction hat, which symbolizes that Timon is now Pumbaa's boss. Pumbaa starts working for Timon while the meerkat is counting the number of trees the warthog cut down. After all the hard work, Pumbaa walks to Timon's desk to ask his friend if he could still make it to the extended lunch hour, to which Timon replies that it won't be possible with all the work he has to do to make money, although he promises that he will be home on time for dinner with Pumbaa. Timon is back at Boss Beaver's dam working at his other office, which reveals to be a bathroom. Boss Beaver opens the door and gives Timon a large number of papers to fill out, but Timon tells the beaver that he it would not be possible since he promised to meet Pumbaa home on time for dinner. Boss Beaver then tells Timon that he has to fire Pumbaa. Come nighttime and Pumbaa is waiting for Timon to show up. Timon finally appears and sees that the dinner is now frozen. In order to not break Pumbaa's heart, he tells Pumbaa how an amazing cook he is and then swiftly fires the warthog. Pumbaa then gives Timon an option between Makuta Hamaka or Hakuna Matata, to which he hopes Timon would choose the latter otherwise they can't be friends anymore. Timon and Boss Beaver are now at a ceremony surrounded by other beavers, with Boss Beaver introducing the dam Timon and Pumbaa built. However, the beaver decides to take credit for the dam as he states that he built it, much to Timon's shock and anger. Boss Beaver then fires Timon. After Boss Beaver reveals the dam, it soon gets destroyed by water, which splashes all over everyone at the ceremony. When Timon and Pumbaa beaver arrive on land, Boss Beaver accuses Timon for building the dam. The meerkat replies that since Boss Beaver took the credit, no one will ever vote for him again. The beaver then panics and begs Timon for a job, to which Timon gets an idea. Timon and Pumbaa are relaxing on sun chairs, with Timon now back to living his normal Hakuna Matata lifestyle and Boss Beaver working as the duo's waiter. Voice cast Starring *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Guest Starring *Brad Garrett as Boss Beaver Appearances Trivia *The episode's title is a play on the phrase, "gone astray." *After its initial airing, this episode (along with its sister episode "New Guinea Pig") was removed from rotation in the United States, for unknown reasons. Oddly enough, footages from these episodes were used in several Toon Disney promos. **However, this episode and "New Guinea Pig" have been rerun in some countries outside of the United States. Media Oregon Astray & New Guinea Pig|The full episodes of "Oregon Astray" & "New Guinea Pig" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 2